My Noble Wolf
by AnimeLover229
Summary: If I didn't go to hell the first time I will definitely go the second time. Still it is nice to feel loved… SI-OC reborn as Bella's twin, OC/Seth.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight only my oc.**

 **Warning: It's a T but might become M in the future, don't like it I don't care.**

* * *

 **My** **Noble** **Wolf**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Adeline Pov:**

You might be wondering what am I doing here.

Sitting in this particular wedding. Watching as my sister walked down the aisle on our father's arm looking so happy and loving at her future husband.

Well... If you ever get an answer please do tell, because I would love to know this myself.

For now, let's just start from the beginning.

My name is Adeline Emiliya Swan.

I was born at September 13th, 1987 at Forks, Washington. To Charlie Swan and Renée Higginbotham Dwyer (formerly Swan). Youngest twin sister to the one and only Isabella Marie Swan.

And as most of you already guessed, or at least the ones that read the books or saw the movies, I have reborn.

Yep I'm not joking, this is actually my life now. Glittering vampires and all the other shit included.

Now you probably asking yourself; 'Why am starting to tell this story only now?', 'Did I change the story?', 'Did I help Bella with killing Victoria or took her place when James tried to hunt her down?', 'Did I fall in love with Edward myself and now sitting here at their wedding bawling my eyes out?'

My answer for the second and third questions are **no,** and as for the last one is a big **Fuck No**.

As for the first; I did what any sensible, smart person will do.

I stayed away.

I did not get involved, because why should I?

We all know how it will end. It will be just fine the way it is without my "help".

So why should I get involved and risk getting killed if even without me in the picture everything is going to be fine.

I didn't even wanted to be a vampire nor did I want to have a super-baby with Edward.

I just stayed away and lived my own (second) life that someone up there decided to give me.

And I think I did a pretty good job, thank you very much.

I finished high school at 12 and went to Harvard university right after on a scholarship to learn architecture and design as my main subject and mechanical engineering as the second.

And after graduating, being a businesswoman in my past life, it was not that hard to make a fortune for myself again in this life.

I am proud to say that I am the owner of a building company aka the "Swan Company" that I found myself at my 17th.

And I loved my job. I loved building and creating exotic houses, tall buildings and even small playgrounds. The best part was that while it was a very serious work, it was also a very flexible work that I could do from my house or office and at the same time allowed me to visit new places across America.

But even if I said I didn't get involved in my sister' vampire drama, It doesn't mean I never visited Forks.

Before starting my own company, Bella and me always spend our summers with our Dad at Forks. By the time we were thirteen Bella stopped with the Forks visits. She openly detested the place, so I was not surprised by it and nor was Charlie.

I didn't really mind and continued to visit. The Cullens still was not there so I had no problem visiting.

But since Charlie wanted to spend time with both of us, he made a routine to spend two weeks of the summer in sunny Arizona with Bella And two weeks with me at Forks.

I liked spending time with my Dad; going fishing and hiking and especially visiting the La Push reservation, and listening to the Quileute tribe stories from uncle Billy was all very enjoyable for me.

Surprisingly I befriended Leah Clearwater there.

We become best friends and talked on the phone and e-mailed each other all the time when I wasn't at Forks to visit.

Over the years it did not change.

Our personalities matched so I guess it was not that surprising we became such close friends. Both of us were playful and funny but could put the fear of god in anyone that crossed us and put them in their places, but while Leah will more likely punch the idiots, I would insult them verbally and crush their tiny minds and then, if necessary, punch them.

I was the first one she told about her and Sam starting to date. I even gave him a shovel talk over the phone, even though I knew he will leave her for Emily.

Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy making him fear me and what I shell do to him if he will break her heart.

But after I graduated from the university at 16. I settled at Jacksonville and I stopped my visits to Forks.

The Cullens were back.

Charlie understood that I was busy with my new job and wasn't hurt by it. Renée was upset at first that I was leaving the 'nest' and cried for hours But in the end she too understood that I wanted to start my own life and supported me. (Also I knew that she and Phil will come to live there in the future too. So I wasn't that worried about her). Leah almost ripped my throat out but in the end wished me luck and made me promise to call more often.

As for Bella, It was an awkward goodbye and good-luck from her.

Which didn't really surprise me. We were never close to begin with. We didn't even look alike.

We still loved each other But while Bella was mature for her age and I had no problem to act childish when I want to, our personalities clashed terribly together for us to have anything but a polite conversation.

For her; I was too much intense, saying what it is on my mind or telling people to shut up when I want, not afraid from attention and confident in myself.

Basically, I was a little too 'strong' for her.

For me; she was too much mink, and plain, and simple, and overall 100% **Boring**.

She makes me to want to shake her up and yell "wake up girl!".

Believe me I tried to bust her confidence once. It ended with us not talking for 2 weeks.

I never tried again.

It also didn't help when I started to skip grades and got the highest GPA in school or when I won the scholarship for Harvard university.

Bella probably ignored it but I knew she started to feel jealousy over my achievements and distanced herself from me. I understood that She was reacting like any normal teenage girl would and I knew not to push it, so I just let her be. In the end, we were back to being fine with each other.

And here I am are today, at August 13th, 2006, sitting here between my father and mother listening to the priest as he married my sister to a vampire.

"...Isabella Marie Swan do you take, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, for your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?, As long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bella all but whispered loudly.

The priest then turned to face Edward, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan, for your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?, As long as you both shall live?

"I do." He vowed.

"And now by the power vested in me, it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".

The moment the priest declared them as husband and wife, Edward reached up to cradle Bella's face and bent down to kiss her tenderly.

Charlie besides me started to clear his throat very loudly when he thought the kiss went too long until the couple separated and turned to look at the crowd.

I on the other hand just wolf whistle which made Bella blush even more and shot me a dirty look while trying to hide behind Edward. I just smirked and winked at her and continued to film everything on my camera.

The moment earned a couple of laughs from everyone before they erupted into loud applause.

Edward just smiled. Bella's reaction clearly amusing him. He turned their bodies to face their friends and family.

Renée couldn't contain herself anymore and were the first one to jump from her sit and wrap her arms around Bella.

I followed with Charlie and Phil to hug her next.

Bella looked dizzy with happiness so after a quick hug and congratulation I walked and did the same to Edward.

As I hugged him I whispered "Protect her."

"Always." He whispered back.

As we separated He smiled at me and I smiled back. I knew he will keep Bella protracted but I still needed confirmation and now I had it. As for anything else we could all talk about it later when there will be less people between us.

I started to walk away with Charlie by my side to let the others guests to congratulate the couple. I passed the crowd but something scorching passed by my arm so I looked up and meet warm dark brown eyes.

I stopped for a second but when one of the guests pushed me a little to the side I looked away and started to walk to my father side again.

* * *

 **NOTE: Hello everybody I'm hope you like my new story and review at the end.**

 **As to why the vampires don't freak out about her knowing is because Edward and Alice and Jasper can't use their gifts on Adeline (it's like she is not there. Also Adeline figure it out pretty quickly too and was just happy to not have to ruin Bella's wedding with drama).**

 **But This is why Alice did not make Adeline a dress and Adeline wasn't one of the bridesmaids. Not that Alice didn't try to make so Adeline will come sooner to Forks or take her measurements. But Adeline was "Busy" with work, so her airplane only came the day before the wedding at the evening and Adeline declined to sleep at the Cullen's house.**

 **To say Alice is angry is a understatement.**

 **Bella didn't mind, she knows Adeline is running a company and after she decided to become a vampire was just happy her twin sister comes to the wadding. Anyway after the Victoria stuff happened, they started to talk a lot more over the phone.**

 **Question of the day** **: What do you think about Adeline?**

 **P.s For my Naruto story fans; don't worry I will update it soon.**

 **Thanks for reading and again, please review and see you next time.**

 **Happy (Late) New Year,**

 **AnimeLover229.**


End file.
